Duck Hunt vs. Duck Game
Description Duck Hunt vs Duck Game! Shots fly in a battle of two different types of 'duck hunters.' '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight Opening Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vrD4Na-H8Ac Setting: Duck Hunt Plains https://backgroundcheckall.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/12/duck-hunt-background-6282.png As the opening jingle plays, the dog sniffs at the ground, tracing it’s every step very carefully with it’s paw… until finally, the bushes rustle! It’s face lighting up, the dog barks cheerfully twice as it hops up and into the brush. “Ruff, ruff!” With it gone, a subtle red beam of light traces along the ground, eventually taking to the sky in waiting… Just as a duck struts onto the plains. Not flying - but literally walking, on two feet, upright like a human. Duck Game looked around, scratching it’s feathery noggin with a look of absolute confusion in it’s eyes… until that red beam of light focuses itself right on it’s forehead. “QAK!” It’s eyes going wide, Duck Game crouched down just in time to avoid the appearance of a reticle right where it’s head was, followed by the sound of a bit-crushed gunshot. Bam! And then another; only now, dodged in the nick of time with a roll out of the way. “Wak, wak!” Duck Game frantically quacked in fright, it’s feet scrambling beneath it before it jumped up and Scrooge McDuck-dived right into the safety of the thick grass. A moment passes… Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QWEWk4Vd1Tg Standing up, the dog smiled widely, in it’s hand it holds up the fallen duck by the throat - not realizing that THIS duck isn’t down. It fails to see the scowling face on the captured bird, and the winding foot preparing for quite the punt straight to the dog’s jowls… “CRACK!” “YIPE!” The dog whines as it’s knocked right out of the air and out of the grass, landing face first on the dirt as the duck jumps back out, wings raised like fists as the canine scampers back to it’s feet. Shaking it’s head, from the brushes flies out a second duck; this one, pink and blue as it flap’s it’s wings steadily, landing on the dog’s back. The two ducks stare at each other as the dog growls viciously… HERE WE GO! Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1wA01wiZWQY “Ruff, ruff!” The dog barked as it stood up on it’s hindlegs, winding it’s fists back like some kind of cartoon character ready for a fight - and just as quickly dropped down to all fours and flattened out it’s body at the crack of a gunshot. “BANG!” “QAK!” Duck Hunt fluttered up into the air, flapping it’s wings frantically as it dodged another bullet. “BANG!” Turning over toward Duck Game, the duck itself was wielding a loaded pistol; firing off another volley of rounds at the dog and duck as they turned around to head for the hills! “BANG, BANG!” Off went Duck Game’s pistol, just barely whiffing the duck and dog both as they both jumped into the grass and hid behind a nearby tree. Panting heavily to itself, the dog shook it’s head and revealed itself; just to throw both it’s arms in front of it to create a puff of smoke. From the smoke arose the figure of a pixelated gunman, holding the brim of his hat as he wielded a pistol of his own. “...draw!” The bandito yelled, turning around and firing his shot - just in time to catch a bullet to his own face. “CRACK!” went the gunman’s skull, knocking him flat on the ground right as the bullet left his gun’s chamber. But dead on target, the gunman’s shot knocked Duck Game’s pistol right from it’s feathery hands. Sound effect: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7fkgjgBJKzk The dog poked it’s head out, holding it’s massive mug in it’s own paw as it had quite the laugh over the steaming Duck Game’s lost pistol. Unfortunately, all that did was piss them off. It’s face lighting up red in rage, the duck just as quickly reached behind it and pulled out a full rocket launcher. That smile wiped right off of Duck Hunt’s face. With the pull of a trigger, a missile dropped right out of the launcher’s barrel, taking off into the sky and heading straight for the dog’s tree! With a yelp, the mutt scrambled to get on it’s feet, taking off with a dust cloud in it’s wake just in time to dodge the massive explosion that decimated the tree the duo hid behind; yet still knocking it off it’s feet as it skid across the plains. Sitting up, the dog shook it’s head, the duck dizzily quacking in anger at it’s canine companion just as a web-like net shot right over the duck’s head. “WAK!” The duck quacked in fright, the dog yelping too as it threw it’s whole body out in a comical dodge - then again, ducking underneath as two more nets whizzed past the duo. Until… “Click, click!” Duck Game pulled the trigger only to find their netgun empty. Covering it’s mouth, the dog stood up straight to laugh at the duck’s misfortune; only for the duck to pull the trigger and have yet another net come out. Swoosh! The net landed right on target, wrapping up the unprepared dog and catching the duck in it’s width as well, quickly tying them together as they went rolling across the ground. “Arf!” The dog yelped, while the duck quacked “qak!” angrily at it’s companion for letting it’s guard down. Meanwhile, Duck Game fast approached, dragging behind it a mighty sledgehammer. With a swing, it smashed Duck Hunt right up into the sky, a pained ‘YIPE!’ and ‘WAK!’ following as the duck jumped up and clobbered the netted duo right back down into the ground. Landing, Duck Game swung it’s hammer around it’s body, creating a perfect circle and walloping into Duck Hunt five or six times before finally sending them packing with another hard blow. ‘BAM!’ Skidding across the floor, the duo hit the ground with little birds flying over their heads as the dog’s tongue hung out limply. Shaking it’s head, Duck Hunt’s duck scowled as it dug it’s beak upward, finally poking out of the net and freeing itself with a mighty ‘QUACK!’ Duck Game halted in it’s tracks in surprise. Duck on duck combat engaged! Duck Hunt’s duck buzzed right on over to Duck Game, flying around it’s head and unleashing a fury of distracting and painful pecks to the back of it’s head, then forehead, then shoulders, neck, elbow; all the while, Duck Game swung wildly in circles, trying to fend it off. Meanwhile… With a mighty ‘RUFF!,’ the dog stretched it’s limbs in all four directions, popping out of the net. Onward it went to help it’s duck friend, jumping into the fray and sinking it’s teeth into Duck Game’s neck as the two hit the ground, the dog on top. “Ruff, ruff!” The dog barked as it raised it’s paws, smacking them down across Duck Game’s face, first on it’s left cheek, then it’s right. Finally, the dog picked the duck up by it’s neck, shaking it back and forth like a chew toy before finally tossing it aside. ‘Quak!’ Duck Game yelps as it hits the ground, just to stand right back up and shake it’s head off. Narrowing it’s eyes, the duck reaches behind itself… and pulls out a jetpack! ‘Smack!’ went the duck and dog’s paws and wings as the two high-fived over their turn-about; only for the duck’s eyes to bulge out of it’s head as it saw a red dot lining up on the dog’s head. “WAK!” It quacked in surprise before tackling the dog to the ground, just in time to dodge the shot of a sniper rifle. “Ruf?!” The dog barked, both looking up now to the skies. Sure enough, Duck Game was in the air now, a jetpack strapped over it’s shoulders as it lined up another shot with the sniper rifle. Thinking quick, the dog winded back and tossed out a white discus, intercepting the shot as Duck Game fired again. Motioning to it’s duck friend, the dog stuck up it’s back. Getting the idea fast, the duck hopped right on, taking a hold of the dog and flapping it’s little wings as mightily as it could to take into the air as well. “Qak, qak!” The duck barked out at it’s jetpack-wearing opponent, who merely paused, lowering it’s sniper rifle for a second… then rolling it’s eyes and lining up the shot again. Before it’d get the chance, though, another discus slammed into it’s body. “WAK!” Duck Game grunted as it was hit, shaking off the small blow afterward; so it was quite to it’s surprise as it was quickly assaulted by three shots of a light-gun, each one landing directly into it’s chest. Bam, bam, BAM! Saddling it’s rifle again, Duck Game shot off another round in anger, missing Duck Hunt in blind rage only to line up it’s scope again. Bam! Duck Game fired again just for another discus to intercept the shot. Bam! Another gunman was summoned into the line of fire, only to be sniped out of the way and used effectively as a human shield. BAM! Duck Game angrily fired one final time; just to knock back a red can of beans, sending it volleying over Duck Hunt’s head and into the sky, where it exploded harmlessly from the rest of them. It’s face lighting up red, Duck Game’s anger was only grown by the dog giggling at it’s misfortune again. So finally, it brought up it’s sniper rifle, and with it’s final bullet… lined up the shot on the other duck’s head. Bam! Sound effect: https://youtu.be/0jL5LxJrAUE?t=23 Caught off-guard by the blow, the duck was shot right off the dog’s back, falling down to the earth below as the dog’s feet were left scrambling beneath it. Now, it was Duck Game’s turn to laugh; giving the dog just enough time to summon a final gunman before plummeting through the sky. “DRAW!” With another round of fire, Duck Game couldn’t react before a bullet was shot right into it - nearly missing the duck, but instead piercing right through it’s jetpack. “QAK?!” The duck squealed, the fuel inside the jetpack blasting off to new extremes as it sent the duck flying into the air at breakneck speeds. “...QAK, QAK!” The duck furiously rambled, spinning itself around and pulling a final weapon from it’s arsenal; a chainsaw. Revving it up, the duck shot downward toward the earth, both eyes on the falling dog now who’s feet were scrambling in the air. “QAK!” The duck barked. “RUFF?!” The dog yelped in return, the duck slamming into it as it knocked the dog upside the head with the hilt of the chainsaw - raising it above it’s head, it swung in for the kill, only for the dog to barely dodge mid-air. Another swipe, and the dog spun in place, barely able to avoid the massive blade as it threw it’s paw forward, smacking the duck right in the face. “QAK!” The duck finally bellowed in rage, driving it’s chainsaw forward; and it’s blade right into the dog’s gut. “RUFF?!” The dog yelped again, whining to itself as the blades tore at it’s chest. In a last-ditch effort, the dog punted the duck backward, releasing the chainsaw from it’s grasp; the duck was right back on it, though, charging forward with it’s fist balled. Before it could land, though, the dog had already summoned another can, right in-between them… ‘QAK!?’ --- From the surface, a massive explosion could be seen in the air above the pastures. An unsettling calm fell over the plains… that is, until something rocketed down from the sky, slamming into the pastures and burying into the grass. Not long after it came another object, piercing through the air and hitting the ground with all the force of a meteor, an explosion left in it’s wake that sent a whole flock of ducks flying out from the grass. … From the grass, something began to rumble. … Sound effect: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QWEWk4Vd1Tg Resurfacing from the grass, charred black and leaning on a crutch, the dog stood up. With the biggest smile on it’s face, it held up a crispy, fried duck by the throat. Sound effect: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7fkgjgBJKzk K.O.!